Hello Again
by amadmanwithabluebox
Summary: The Doctor meets someone he never expected to see again, on a beach he never expected to go to again. I thought of this when I watched Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, and when they went to the beach that looked like Bad Wolf Bay.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story so and I'm really nervous about putting it up. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but there will be a few more so please review and help me out! **

**Thanks :)**

* * *

"Where are we now computer, we need to get down to these engines," the Doctor pointed at the screen.

There was a flash and Rory, The Doctor and Brian disappeared.

They appeared on a beach. The Doctor looked around.

"What?"

"We're outside, we're on a beach!" Brian said, surprised.

The Doctor turned around, "Teleport, ugh I hate teleports, it must have activated on my voice."

"Ah yes, well thank you Arthur C. Clarke," Brian replied sarcastically, "Teleport, obviously, I mean, we're on a spaceship with dinosaurs why wouldn't there be a teleport? In fact why don't we just teleport now!"

He walked away and the Doctor stared at him, "Is he alright?" He asked Rory.

"No he hates traveling, it makes him really anxious, and he only goes to the paper shop and golf."

"What did you bring him for?"

"I didn't! Why can't you just phone ahead like any normal person?"

Brian came back. "Somebody tell me where we are, now."

The Doctor stuck out his tongue, tasting the air. "Well it's on earth, doesn't taste right…"

"_Where could we be? I think it's on earth but it seems strange… it seems familiar…" _The Doctor thought.

"Come on, come on think!" He said out loud.

He walked along the beach, trying to find out where they were. Rory sighed and followed, as did Brian. Rory wandered if The Doctor had been here before, he looked as if he recognised it. But if he did recognise it he would know where they were and he could get them back to the spaceship.

"No…" The Doctor said quietly, "It can't be…."

"Doctor, do you know where we are?"

The Doctor just stood there, silently.

"Oh look there's someone one over there, we could ask them where we are," Rory started walking towards a person sitting on the other side of the beach.

"Excuse me, we seem to have gotten lost, where are we?" He politely asked the blonde woman.

The Doctor didn't hear the reply and he saw Rory nodding at the woman.

"We're in Norway apparently," Rory said as he walked back, "I've forgotten the name of the beach, its Norwegian, but the woman was English actually, she said she could help us get to the nearest main road, although I doubt that would help us get back to the spaceship…."

The Doctor started to remember why he found this beach so familiar.

Rory continued "But um maybe we can think of something after we get off this beach, it's getting windy, and she seemed nice enough…. Oh look I think she's coming now."

The woman turned around and the Doctor looked up. He stared at her. It couldn't be.

"Hi," said the woman, whose face was much too familiar, "I'm Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

_"Hi," said the woman, whose face was much too familiar, "I'm Rose."_

* * *

The Doctor just stared at her, with his mouth hanging open.

Rory gave him a strange look and then said "I'm Rory."

"And I'm his dad Brian."

They looked at the Doctor expectantly, waiting for him to introduce himself.

The Doctor didn't say anything, so Rory started to speak, "And um this is-

"-John, I'm John, nice to meet you," The Doctor interrupted.

Rory frowned at him but didn't say anything.

"Oh John, same name as my…" Rose started to speak but stopped, the smile disappearing from her face, "Anyway I'll show you the way."

Rory, Brian and the Doctor started walking, Rose was ahead leading the way and Brian was just behind her. Rory dropped back next to the Doctor.

"Doctor what are you doing?"

"What? Nothing… What do you mean?"

"Well first you stare at her like she's a ghost, and then you tell her that your name is John."

"Well I sometimes use the name John Smith if I'm pretending to be a human…."

"Doctor there's something you're not telling me, you're lucky I'm not Amy or she would slap the answer out of you."

"Wouldn't be as hard as one of Jackie's slaps…" the Doctor murmured.

"Anyway Doctor what's going on, have you been here before, do you know this woman or something?"

The Doctor didn't answer and continued walking. He didn't want to tell Rory about Rose, and he definitely couldn't have Rose knowing it was him, however much he wanted to tell her.

He suddenly realised something. The Human Doctor was in this world. Maybe he could find him and get him to help them get back. And he would probably be with Rose. But why was Rose in Norway at Darlig Ulv Stranden? And where was the Human Doctor?

"Doctor?" Rory said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Um yeah what is it?"

"We're at the closest town now. We decided to come here instead of the road; there would be no point as we don't have a car."

"Oh okay," the Doctor replied, not really paying attention. He had thought of something.

"Rose," he called, "You're not from here are you?"

She turned around, "No, but I don't think you are either."

"Nope you know I'm not Rose Tyler, I'm from somewhere far, far away off this earth… oh you meant Norway? Um no…"

Rose stared at him.

Rory and Brian were silently watching the two of them.

_He's definitely not telling us something…. Something about her… does he know her? _Rory thought to himself.

The Doctor continued, "Um we were wondering where the nearest airport is, we need to get to London."

"How did you know my name?"

"What?"

"I never told you my last name, how did you know it?"

"Um uh um…" the Doctor just realised what he had said and was now nervously fidgeting with his bowtie.

"Have we met before?" They had stopped walking, and Rose was coming closer to him.

"Well no… and yes…"

"Do you work for Torchwood?" Rose was looking him in the eyes now.

"Torchwood…. Torchwood! Ah yes we need to get to Torchwood, they could help us!"

"You don't work for Torchwood though do you? I haven't seen you around… I would probably have noticed that bowtie and hair…"

"Bowties are cool! And fezzes too… I never wore a fez before… I should have you would have loved them Rose!"

"So we have met before?" Rose asked again.

_I'm going to have to tell her… especially if I need to go to Torchwood or find the other me._

He began slowly, "Yes we have…. Well not like this… I mean I didn't look like this… I mean…" he stopped as he noticed his screwdriver had fallen out of his pocket.

He reached for it hoping she hadn't noticed, but she had. Rose picked it up and stared at it with a shocked look on her face, and then stared at him.

_It can't be… it's him… how could he be here… is it really him_…

She slowly stepped forward "Doctor?" she whispered.

"Yes Rose it's me… it's… it's me."

She slapped him, hard. He'd forgotten how painful a Tyler slap was.

"OUCH!"

"You… you left me… on this beach… you didn't even say goodbye," She looked like she was about to cry.

He was silent for a moment and then said "Rose I didn't want to leave you, I promise, it hurt me so much to do so, but I had to. You would grow old and I wouldn't, you could spend the rest of your life with me, but I wouldn't have been able to do the same. It hurt me so much because I…." He stopped speaking, as she pulled him into a hug.

"I cried for weeks after you left… I was so angry and upset… and I… I was horrible to John… I just ignored him and everyone else and none of it was his fault." Rose said after a while.

"Who's John?"

"The um Human Metacrisis Doctor… my… husband…"

"Oh," The Doctor said quietly, "Rose why are you in Norway, at this beach?"

"I… I come here sometimes… to get away from the normal world and I… I remember…"

"What about John?"

"He… he's dead," Rose started crying.

The Doctor hugged her again. He said nothing for a few minutes until Rose continued speaking, "He only had one heart, remember? So he could grow old with me… but that's not what happened… there was… an accident… he was driving home one day and… and…" Rose started crying again.

"Rose I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What about Jackie and Pete and your little brother? Where are they?"

"They're all dead… Doctor it's been 80 years since you left me on that beach with John…"

"80 YEARS? But… how…"

Rose took his hand and put it on her heart. She then took his other hand and put it on the right side of her chest. He could feel a heartbeat. He gasped and felt again. Rose had two hearts.

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed and followed! Because of this I decided to put up the second chapter and also because it's nearly Christmas so Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you enjoy the next chapter! It was originally going to be longer but I've decided to do the second part in a separate chapter so that chapter might come up later today! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Please review if you haven't and give me suggestions and tell me what you thought!  
And I forgot to say before that sadly I don't own Doctor Who, as much as I wished I did.  
Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Two- t- t- two hearts!" the Doctor spluttered, "but how?"

Rose took a deep breath. She was going to have to explain. This was such a confusing day, and it was probably going to get even more confusing. Rose had thought it would be a normal day when she woke up. But when was Rose Tyler's life ever normal? This morning she had packed a bag, got into the car and driven down to Norway, and was going to stay in a little motel like she did often. She quite liked coming down to Norway to get away from the world. Then she had sat on the deserted beach, listening to the wind and waves, thinking. And then the man called Rory had come out of nowhere and asked where they were. And then she'd found out that the man with the floppy hair and bowtie was the Doctor, _her _Doctor.

"Where should I start? Well, I suppose when I got the dimension cannon working and we noticed the stars going out. When I got to the other universe, I felt kind of funny, and I could… feel… the TARDIS, in my head. And when we got back to the TARDIS after you'd been shot by that dalek, she spoke to me in my head, and she said, _'hello my Wolf, you are finally back.'_ I got really confused and that's when I realized I had two hearts. In the parallel- well this universe –I didn't feel the second heart, so I basically only had one. But when I got to the TARDIS and connected with her I could feel the second heart. And she told me why and how I had a second heart. I noticed that I hadn't really got older while we were in the parallel universe, I didn't really look different at all. But it had only been a few years so I didn't really think much of it and…" she trailed off noticing the Rory and Brian staring at her with complete blank looks on their faces.

The Doctor looked at them and back at Rose. "Continue Rose, don't worry we'll explain to them later."

"Sorry I just realized I was rambling a bit and they looked really confused and you seem a bit confused too."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "Ah don't worry about me, of course this is a lot to take in but I'll get it in a minute, I always do don't I?" He smiled at her.

Rose smiled too. This Doctor wasn't so different after all. But then the first time he regenerated he was still the same man, so he still is now.

"Anyway," she continued, "I absorbed the Time Vortex remember? Bad Wolf? So-

"But I kissed the Time Vortex out of you!" the Doctor interrupted.

"Yeah but you didn't absorb all of the energy, Bad Wolf still partially remained in me, and I had a connection with the TARDIS too, because I looked into her and "_no one supposed to do that Rose!" _she said in the Doctor's old Northern accent. "So Bad Wolf stayed in me and now I have two hearts, I don't grow old and die."

"So you're like Jack?"

"Not completely, he only has one heart and he's immortal, but I'm basically a Time Lord, or Lady I suppose. And I don't exactly die and just come back alive after a few seconds, I regenerate, sort of, but I don't change bodies, I'm kind of like Jack and but more like you."

"Have you… um… have you ever…"

"Died? Yeah, once, and I don't really fancy doing it again. Not a great experience."

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement, "Yep, regeneration isn't the nicest of things, but I've usually had someone with me or someone to think of to make it a little easier. Like when I first met you and I regenerated, I had you there, so I thought of you, because I knew that when I changed it would be really strange for you and I wanted to stay the same man, have the same feelings about… but then when I last regenerated… well I've only regenerated once since I last saw you, into this body, and when I regenerated I went back and visited all of my companions, or at least just got to see them like for Donna I couldn't really talk to her… oh I forgot you didn't know about Donna, I'll explain later. Saw Martha too, and Mickey. They're married you know! And you, you just thought I was a man who'd had too much to drink on New Year's Eve!" he gave a small laugh, and Rose looked at him, her eyes widening as she realized.

"The drunken man in the shadows… you told me I was going to have a great year…" she whispered.

"Yep."

"And you know what Doctor?"

"What?"

"I did." She smiled.

He smiled back, looking at her for a few seconds and then said, "Rory, Brian! I haven't really introduced you properly! Sorry about the fact we've been talking for a long time so you two are probably confused."

"Doctor after travelling with you, I think I would be used to confusing by now" Rory replied.

"Okay then, well this is Rory, he travels with me and so does Amy, or Amelia. They're married you know, Amy and Rory Pond."

"Williams!"

The Doctor ignored him and continued, "And this is Brian, Rory's Dad, he doesn't travel with us often, in fact this is the first time he has! He wasn't supposed to come, but Rory brought him."

Rory gave an exasperated sigh, "I didn't! You just appeared in our living room and then took us away!"

Rose laughed. The New Doctor was like an excited eight year old, bouncing around.

"And Rory, Brian, this is Rose. You probably didn't understand what we were talking about before, but Rose… Rose used to travel with me. I'll explain more when we get back to the TARDIS!"

"So you… you want me to come with you?" Rose asked quietly.

"Of course I would. I finally get Rose Tyler back; I'm not going to leave you again. I've don't that enough times. And anyway, it wouldn't work would it? Because you know what, they keep trying to split us up but they never will." They looked at each other and smiled. "And, I think we need to uh, run some tests on you in the TARDIS, and get the full story of how you... y'know, got two hearts."

"I have a feeling that the TARDIS has a better explanation than me!" Rose said jokingly.

"Plus we should be getting back to the spaceship, Amy might be worried."

"What spaceship?" Rose frowned.

"Oh well we were on a spaceship, with dinosaurs! And then we got teleported here somehow… I don't understand why… and I don't really know how to get back but I'm just making it up as I go along!"

Rose laughed, Rory sighed again and Brian stood there looking completely confused. The Doctor sat down on the sand, and Rose sat next to him. He took her hand and she looked up at him.

"I've missed you so much Rose… and all the memories of you around the TARDIS made me even sadder… but um, when I regenerated I kind of destroyed the TARDIS, but she managed to save your room and it was still there. And then when the TARDIS turned into a woman- yeah long story –this thing called House deleted all the rooms, but she managed to save yours again. You are the Bad Wolf, connected to the TARDIS. She probably likes you more than me…" he pouted and Rose laughed again.

"I missed you too Doctor, so mu-"

There was a flash and the Doctor, Rose, Brian and Rory disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this didn't come sooner but I've been busy with homework and things since the holidays are over :(**

**We finally get some explanations in this chapter!**

**Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon! As always I don't own Doctor Who!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Amy Pond stood by the computer that the Doctor, Rory and Brian had disappeared next to. She sighed and shook her head. Suddenly there was a flash and Rory, Brian, the Doctor and a blonde girl who was holding hands with the Doctor appeared, nearly knocking Amy over. Amy slapped the Doctor.

"OW! What was that for Pond? How many slaps am I going to get today?"

"That was for randomly disappearing with my husband and father in law!"

"I'm sorry okay, it wasn't my fault." He shook his head and muttered, "Women…"

"And know you just show up here with some woman!"

"Amy this isn't… some woman… this is… this is Rose."

"Rose?" Amy asked, narrowing her eyes at Rose.

"Yeah she… used to travel - "

"Hang on… I recognize her, she's that girl from one of the photos of all the people who used to travel with you that I got the TARDIS to show me on the TV remember? And you've got photos of her all over your room, and I've heard you say her name in your sleep once or twice when you fell asleep in the console room one night and she must be the person whose room I've seen you go into but you would never let me go in there! "

"What?" the Doctor spluttered and blushed. "I- I don't talk in my sleep! And I never fall asleep in the console room… and when have you been in my room?"

"Never mind that," She said waving the question away and walking up to Rose. "Hi, I'm Amy, and you must be Rose."

"Yeah, and you're Rory's wife right?" Rose asked the redheaded woman, who sounded Scottish. The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand and then let go and reached for his sonic.

"Um Rose, Amy I know you guys might want to have a little chat or whatever human women do when they meet each other but I need to scan you quickly Rose." He quickly scanned his sonic over her. "Sorry I just needed to check you were okay after teleporting through the void, Rory, Brian I'll check you as well." He walked over to them.

Amy grabbed his arm quickly and whispered in his ear, "Ooh Doctor you sonicked her."

"Shut up."

* * *

Amy and Rose walked through the TARDIS door and sat down. They had finally got off the spaceship after Rory and Brian piloted it. The Doctor had gone somewhere into the TARDIS looking for spare parts or something told them to have some tea and have a 'chatty talky thingy or something like that that you women like doing' and Rory had dropped Brian off and then had gone to make some tea. He came back and handed them the mugs and then said he was going to have a rest and walked away.

"So Rose… how do you know the Doctor?"

Rose sipped her tea and then replied, "Well that's a long story, a really long complicated story."

"We're in a time machine, I've got time." Amy said.

Rose laughed and then quickly told her about when she was 19 and working in a shop and the Doctor was Northern with big ears and took her hand and said 'run' and how she ran off with him in his blue police box.

"Wait, the Doctor was Northern?"

"Yep apparently lots of planets have a north. And then after we went to the end of the world he said he would bring me back a day after I had left. But nope, he brought me back a year later."

Amy sighed and said, "He once told me he'd be back in a few minutes and he came back 14 years later."

"Wow he hasn't gotten any better at driving the TARDIS or getting dates right. He hasn't really changed, just his face. Does he still stroke the TARDIS?"

"Yep, she turned into a woman once and his name for her was 'Sexy'."

They both burst out laughing and the Doctor walked into the room. "What are you two laughing about?"

Amy tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and then said, "You!" and continued to laugh.

"Oh no this is like Sarah Jane all over again."

"Go back to your beloved TARDIS and leave us women Doctor. Or maybe we should leave, so you two can be 'alone'." Amy said and her and Rose both laughed again.

"Well at least you two are getting along." The Doctor grumbled. "But why does it always have to involve laughing about me…" he walked out of the room.

Amy and Rose stopped laughing and Rose then told Amy about how she had continued to travel with the Doctor and then had been left behind by her and she got back to him and saved him by absorbing the Time Vortex, and how he then regenerated, after kissing it out of her, into a skinny Doctor with gravity defying hair.

"So he changed his face?"

"Yeah, but after we travelled for a while we were fighting these Daleks and Cybermen and he sent me to a parallel universe with my mum and an alternate version of my father so I would be safe, but I came back and I said I would never leave him, even if I couldn't see my mum again. So we pulled these levers and opened the breach to the Void so all the Daleks and Cybermen would get sucked in. And we held onto these clamps on the wall so we wouldn't be pulled in because we were contaminated with 'Void stuff'. But my lever slipped so I tried to get it back in place but I lost my grip on the clamp and fell but before I was in the void, Pete appeared and caught me and jumped back to his world, the parallel universe and I was stuck there, never able to see the Doctor again, the breach had closed and the gaps were sealed. A few months later he called me in my sleep, and we drove down to this beach called Bad Wolf Bay in Norway, and he was there, but he wasn't he was an image, he was actually in the TARDIS. He said there was one tiny gap left in the universe and that he was burning up a sun just to say goodbye." Rose stopped to breath.

"Wow that's romantic. Imagine if Rory did that for me… he did wait for me for 2000 years though…"

Rose looked at her and then continued, "I- I told him I loved him and then he said my name and was about to say something and then he disappeared and the gap closed. And I went back to London, with my mum and Mickey and Pete, who's an alternate version of my dad, my dad died when I was a baby, and his wife died and him and my mum got married. And I got a job at the Torchwood in that universe; I'll explain Torchwood another time, and after three years we built a dimension cannon, to cross dimensions so that I could get back to the Doctor. But suddenly it started to work so I crossed universes, landed in one where I met Donna, who was the Doctor's companion, and anyway I got to this universe and the Doctor and Donna came out of the TARDIS and Earth was deserted, the Daleks had taken over and were trying to destroy the Earth. And I saw the Doctor and he turned around and we started running towards each other but this stupid Dalek came out and shot him, we got him back to the TARDIS but he was going to regenerate and just as he was he aimed the regeneration energy at his hand, which had been chopped off and grown back when he regenerated the first time. So because of that he didn't change and he was still the same. But then we went to defeat the Daleks and Donna was still in the TARDIS and her and the TARDIS where going to be destroyed and she touched the hand, and then a clone of the Doctor grew out of it and he was half human, he only had one heart. And yeah they didn't die and we defeated the Daleks, but the human Doctor killed them, he committed genocide. And the Doctor took me and Jackie back to Pete's World, and we were at Bad Wolf Bay again. He told me that we saved the world but that this human Doctor was like him when they first met, and that I could make him better like I made him better. And that the human Doctor could grow old and die at the same time as me, because he only had one heart, and the human Doctor he- he said he loved me and I kissed him and the Doctor left, didn't even say goodbye. I was so upset and angry and I ignored the human Doctor- we called him John –but eventually I was less upset and I realized I did love John... but he was never the Doctor and I still loved the Doctor but I did understand that John was him.. and we got married and…" Rose stopped for a moment and breathed deeply.

"Rose, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No its okay, I'll continue," Rose said. "It was only a year but then he… he died. There was an accident and he- he didn't make it. And now… the Doctor appeared on Bad Wolf Bay and he had changed his face and I didn't recognize him but I've finally got him back after 80 years."

Amy stared at her in shock her eyes widening. "80 years?" she managed after a while. "80 years! But you only look like you're in your twenties!"

"Yeah well when I came back to this universe the first time, I connected with the TARDIS and found out that I had two hearts, because of Bad Wolf, which was from absorbing the Time Vortex, but what I didn't realize is that I didn't grow old and that I was half time lord or lady whatever. I know stupid of me right, but I was going to find out and tell the Doctor but then he left me in that stupid parallel universe. And I didn't age, and people were getting suspicious, so I started going around to different places, never stayed in one place for a long time, went to Norway a couple of times and went out on some missions for Torchwood. But now that we're back in the TARDIS I've realized it all and that I'm a time lady, but still a bit human so I think that it's why I didn't change faces when I regenerated."

"The Doctor is such an idiot sometimes." Amy said shaking her head.

"Hey!" said a voice from behind them.

Amy turned around. "Doctor you've been listening to our whole conversation!"

"Erm well uh…"

Suddenly the TARDIS doors were flung open and a woman with curly hair walked into the room.

"Hello sweetie."

"River!" Amy and the Doctor said at the same time.

Rose looked at the curly haired woman and frowned, "Who are you?"

"My name's River Song."

The Doctor looked at the two of them back and forth with wide eyes. "She's um well uh…"

"I'm the Doctor's wife."

Rose stared at her, and then looked at the Doctor, her eyes wide and her mouth open, and then ran out of the room.

"Well this is great timing." Amy sighed and followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Woo finally got this one up! Thanks to all the people who have continued to review and follow and favourite! I'll try get new chapters up as soon as I can and I'm sorry if they don't come too often. As always I own nothing and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rory walked into the room. "Amy is there any tea left… oh. Uh hi River. Where did Amy and Rose go Doctor?"

The Doctor looked down and didn't reply. "River no offense but, what are you doing here?"

"I saw the TARDIS, and decided to pop by and say hello, I didn't think you'd mind."

"But how did you get here?"

"I walked through the doors…"

"No, I mean, we didn't stop by your prison cell or anything…"

"Oh I wasn't in there today. I was on some planet, can't remember the name, and then I saw the TARDIS appear."

Rory cut in, "Doctor where did you bring us?"

"I was going to take you and Amy to your house..."

"Well obviously you didn't get it right, as usual." River said.

"What do you mean as usual? Oh forget it… um Rory can you go find Amy and Rose?"

"But I don't know whe-"

"Just look!"

Rory opened his mouth to say something but then decided not to and walked away.

River put her hand on her hip. "What is going on and who was the blonde woman?"

The Doctor scratched his head; his eyes darted nervously around the room. He opened and closed his mouth and then eventually managed, "That was Rose."

"Rose? Who's she? You've got a new companion? I'd have thought two people were enough for you ."

He looked at the ground "No she's not my new companion… she… Rose used to travel with me…"

"What so you're just meeting up with her again?" River asked.

"No this is different…"

"How?"

"Rose was… stuck in a parallel universe."

"Another universe alternate to ours?" River raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." The Doctor replied. "She fell and her alternate dad caught her and they went to a parallel universe and I was never able to see her again because the walls had closed and she was never supposed to leave me and it wasn't her fault and then I reunited with her and then I sent her back to the parallel universe with a human clone of me and then he died and I was so stupid because I didn't know Rose had two hearts and now she's a time lady and I just found her again this morning and then we came back here and she was talking to Amy and then you just came in!" the Doctor said very quickly and took a deep breath.

"Wow…"

"Listen River this isn't really a good time for you to be here-"

"Doctor from what I can tell from that very quick version of an obviously long story is that you probably have some things to sort out… Time Lady eh? Hmm…"

* * *

"Rose! Rose where did you go? Rose!" Amy ran down the TARDIS corridor looking around for Rose. Eventually she came to a white door with a rose on it, and knocked quietly. No reply.

"Rose I know you're in there and I'm coming in." Amy turned the door handle, expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't. She slowly opened the door to a room with pink and yellow walls. There was a chest of drawers in one corner and clothes and belongings all over the floor. There was a shelf with various objects that looked like they were from lots of different planets and a few other things. But Amy mainly noticed the photos on the walls. In some of them was a woman who looked like Rose, probably her mother and a man who she guessed was Rose's ex Mickey. Some other photos were of a man with big ears and a leather jacket, smiling with Rose and there was also a very handsome man with Rose and the leather jacket man. There were also some of Rose and a tall, skinny man with some really great hair, in a pinstriped suit. Against the wall on the left was Rose's bed and on it, Rose.

"Rose?" Amy asked cautiously. Rose was lying with her back to Amy, facing the wall.

Eventually Rose turned over and looked up at Amy.

"Listen Rose I know this is probably a really confusing day for you and everything…"

"He's married." Rose whispered. "Stupid of me, of course he's moved on… stupid little me…"

"Do you know how happy he is that you're here? I can tell just from how he looks at you how he feels; it's the way Rory looks at me. Before you came he acted all happy and stuff, but when he thinks no one's watching he looks so sad sometimes, he's lost his entire planet, he's alone, but not anymore Rose, because he's got you, and Rory and me. And he looks at photos of you sometimes and I've seen him crying."

"B-but River…"

"He has some explaining to do, and even though River's my daughter, I can see how much he loves you."

"What? She's your daughter?"

"Yep, time travel eh?"

Rose was about to reply, but Rory peeked his head around the door. "Um sorry… the Doctor asked me to find you two but I can go…"

"No it's alright Rory, come in." Rose gestured for him to come in.

"I've made some more tea and got some biscuits." He held out a tray and they sat down on Rose's bed.

"Thanks." Rose quickly gave him a hug and then hugged Amy as well. "Thanks as well Amy."

"No problem" Amy replied taking a bite of a biscuit.

"Who's that?" Rory pointed at the man in the leather jacket.

"Oh that's the Doctor when I first met him."

"Oh so that's what he looked like, imagine him wearing a leather jacket now!" Amy laughed. "And I'm guessing one in the suit is when he regenerated?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled.

"Speaking of which, where is the Doctor?"

Rory swallowed his sip of tea and then said, "He was talking to River but I think-"

"Jammy Dodgers!"

Rose, Rory and Amy looked up to see the Doctor walking through the door. He then took five Jammy Dodgers off the plate and started munching on them.

"And I think I would look pretty good in a leather jacket thank you very much!" the Doctor boasted.

"Rory we should go… remember how you promised to uh fix my hairdryer?"

"What I didn't pro-" Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

It was silent for a moment before Rose spoke, "You like Jammy Dodgers now then?"

"Yeah… Rose we should talk…"

There was a loud crash from the console room, and the Doctor jumped up and ran towards it, Rose quickly followed.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she came into the room to see River standing by the console.

"Hello Rose nice to meet you, I'm River. Nothing's happened just had a bit of a bumpy landing that's all… I'll be going now, say hi to Amy for me!" River called as she quickly exited the TARDIS.

The Doctor slowly inspecting his TARDIS to make sure that everything was okay and then pushed some buttons and the TARDIS lurched forward.

"How does River know how to fly the TARDIS and where are we going?"

"Ah well, complicated story, Rose, we do need to do some talking but first we are going for some chips!" the Doctor grinned.

"Still like them?"

"Love 'em."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Woo an update! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon as I am nearly finished writing it! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last one! And sadly I don't own Doctor Who :( **

* * *

"So where have you brought us then Doctor?" Amy asked as she came into the room, Rory following close behind.

"Ah well a nice place, been here before, with Rose actually, we're going for some chips."

"Yum, I love chips!"

Rose cut in, "Me too!"

"What was that crash by the way?" Amy asked Rose as the Doctor ran to open the doors.

"Dunno, River just crashed a bit when she landed… Doctor was a bit worried about his precious TARDIS but it can last through anything really. I mean… it's changed… since I was with him, something must have happened… I miss the old TARDIS but this one's nice too I suppose."

"My TARDIS is always lovely thank you very much!" the Doctor shouted over his shoulder. "Now come on, I'm hungry!"

Rose ran to the doors and a big smile appeared on her face. Amy went to see where they were. She could tell Rose remembered this place, and liked it.

"Bet you five pounds that this is where they first snogged." Rory came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Bet you five pounds he was too scared to snog her and just went running off as usual." Amy retorted back, and Rory thought that she was probably right.

"…I love New New York Rose, and the chips aren't too bad here so I thought that you would like it." Amy heard the Doctor saying.

"Reminds me of when you first regenerated and we came here."

"New new new Doctor now eh? I think that's the right amount of news…"

Rose and the Doctor grinned at each other and he grabbed her hand and started running off. Amy rolled her eyes and followed them, as did Rory. Eventually they came to a market with some strange looking objects for sale and found some chips.

"Mm these are good," said Amy.

"They don't taste very different from 21st century chips." Rose said happily.

"Look at all these pretty things for sale!" Amy exclaimed.

"Don't touch anything we don't want you buying mood patches…"

Rose frowned at the Doctor. "What?"

"Oh when I was with Martha I… came here… and they were selling these mood patches, to make you feel things, like forget."

"Like drugs?"

"Yeah…"

"Guess you must like it here?" asked Amy.

"Huh?"

"This is at least the third time you've come here."

"Well I brought you now because there are nice chips… and when I went with Martha I wanted to remember… when Rose and I had come here…"

"Who's Martha?"

"Oh she travelled with me for a bit after I lost Rose." The Doctor answered quietly.

"So… where did you two go when you came here before?" Rory gestured at Rose and the Doctor.

"Oh we went to this hospital run by cat nuns." Rose replied.

"Yeah and Cassandra was there again." The Doctor added.

"Yup and she possessed me."

"Yeah and then Rose, well Cassandra came up and she was acting funny and talking strangely and then she, um Cassandra, um in Rose's body, um she kissed me and then I knew that it wasn't her." The Doctor blushed and looked down.

"Ha! Five pounds please." Rory whispered to Amy.

"Yeah but she was possessed so it wasn't her." Amy whispered back.

"Yeah but I wanted to kiss you…" Rose said under her breath. The Doctor heard her and his head shot up.

Rory quickly spoke up. "So who was this Cassandra?"

"Piece of paper, said she was the last human."

"What?"

The Doctor didn't reply.

Suddenly a little girl ran across the market screaming. Rose, the Doctor, Amy and Rory quickly ran after her. The girl backed into a corner.

Rose slowly approached her and knelt down. "It's okay. Don't be scared, we can help." She said gently. "Tell us what's wrong."

The girl looked up at her with big eyes. "M-my brother they t-t-took him and they were hurting him and I can't h-help him."

"Who took him?"

"These people in… hoods and they- they punched him and put a s-scarf around his mouth and dragged him away."

"Do you have any idea why they did that and where they went?"

"They said… something… about my mummy and daddy… and money… and something about going to a warehouse…"

"They must be holding him for ransom." The Doctor said.

"I saw a warehouse round the corner!" said Amy.

Rose hugged the little girl. "We'll find your brother and help him okay? Do you know where your mummy and daddy are?"

"They're working."

"Okay, I'll go with Rory and find her brother, Amy and Rose stay here and look after her."

Amy folded her arms. "Why can't we come as well?"

"Because someone needs to look after her and Rory's a nurse. If the boy's hurt he can help him. "

Rose coughed, "I have got a big shiny gun you know, just putting that out there. You might need one for threatening the kidnappers."

"Where do you have a gun?"

"In my pocket." Rose said matter-of-factly.

Rory, Amy and the Doctor all stared at her with a confused look on their faces.

"My pockets are bigger on the inside."

"Fine, sorry Amy, we won't be long."

Rory smiled apologetically at his wife, quickly kissed her on the cheek and the three ran off towards the warehouse.

"Just like old times eh Doctor? But not Daleks or Cybermen or Slitheen this time, just a few greedy kidnappers."

"Shiver and Shake, the old team." They laughed and the Doctor took her hand as they ran.

Amy sat down next to the girl. "I'm Amy."

"My names Elena."

"You haven't got too much of a futuristic name, that's good."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

They were silent for a while until Elena looked up at Amy. "Who are those other people?"

"Ah well, the man in the checked shirt is my husband Rory, the man in the bowtie is the Doctor, and the girl is Rose, I only met her a few hours ago."

"Are they married?"

"What?"

"The bowtie man and the lady."

Amy smiled, "No."

"Oh. They look like they love each other a lot."

"Yeah I bet they do."

* * *

Eventually Rose and Rory and the Doctor came running round the corner, the Doctor and Rose laughing and Rory smiling as he came to greet his wife.

"… Can't believe they were from Raxacoricofallapatorius Rose!"

"We saved your brother and we took him to your parents work, they said you knew how to get there?" Rose said to Elena.

She nodded and thanked them and hugged Amy and Rose, and then shyly kissed Rory and the Doctor on the cheek.

"You boys have an admirer." Amy smiled as Elena ran off.

"Come on then, back to the TARDIS." The Doctor grinned.

Rose and the Doctor ran ahead and Rory put an arm around Amy as they walked behind. "I wonder how long it will take before he's brave enough to snog her," said Rory.

They walked into the TARDIS and Amy and Rory started walking down the corridor.

"Where are you two going?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh to the library… you guys can… talk." Amy responded and grabbed Rory's arm and quickly walked out.

* * *

**Don't worry Rose and the Doctor will talk in the next chapter! I want to put the next one up soon because quite a bit happens in it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: New chapter yay! And I got it up soon! Hope you like it and thanks so much to all the favourites, follows and reviews :)**

**I don't own Doctor Who :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose leaned back against the console. The Doctor sat down and looked around nervously. "Um Rose, I heard you're conversation with Amy so I know most of your story, but I suppose you don't know mine." And he launched into a long story starting from when he first crashed into the garden of Amelia Pond as a child. "…And then we came to this spaceship and I appeared on the beach and saw you...What have you done in the past 80 years?"

"Well I've just been travelling and going around, never staying in the same place for very long since the metacrisis you died. I stopped dying my hair, but I suppose because of Bad Wolf it stayed this colour. I did think about trying to get the dimension cannon working or finding another way to get back here a few times but I didn't want to destroy the universes, and… even if I was able to get back, I thought that you might have regenerated and might not… want me back…"

"I always wanted you back Rose." The Doctor said softly.

"I thought you might have new companions and you do, Amy and Rory… and you have River…"

Eventually the Doctor spoke. "Rose River…River is complicated… she's Amy and Rory's daughter but got taken from them as a baby to be trained to kill me… yeah… and in universe that never actually existed I… married her, to save the world. I think she loves me but I… but I… I never really moved on…" Rose was staring at him with big brown eyes. He stared back for a while and then coughed. "And what about when the human me was uh alive? What did you do then?"

"Oh… we eventually worked at Torchwood, he wouldn't touch their guns though, and didn't like the way they ran it but eventually became head along with Dad and they changed a few things."

"No Jack Harkness in the other universe then?"

"Nope, one of a kind I suppose." It was silent for a moment. "So how is he then?"

"Jack? Uhh…"

"You haven't seen him since you regenerated have you?"

"No." The Doctor looked down.

Rose brushed her hair behind her ear. "He probably wouldn't recognize you anyway… you look a bit different, must be getting old." She said cheekily.

"Oi! I'm only about 1200!"

"And the bowtie…"

"Bowties are cool! And I look pretty good in it!" He said and straightened his bowtie.

"You did look sexy in one when we fought the cybermen on the parallel universe…"

"What was that?"

Rose blushed, "Oh nothing."

"And I think my hair is pretty good too."

"You are so vain! Not as nice as your old hair though…" Rose smiled.

"Oh you liked it did you?" The Doctor waggled his eyebrows.

"Mm I loved doing John's every morning before work and I always wanted to touch that lovely hair especially when you put on those sexy specs… I mean, um it was alright…" She blushed again.

The Doctor grinned to himself. "You were good with that little girl today…"

"Was I? I suppose I'm alright…"

The Doctor shifted on his seat a bit. "Did you and other me ever have any chil-"

There was a flash of light and a person appeared.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?" He and Rose shouted at the same time.

Amy and Rory came running in. "What's going on what happened… who is this?" Amy asked.

"WHAT?" The Doctor repeated.

"Doctor who is she?" Amy persisted.

"JENNY!"

"Who?"

"She's… my daughter." The Doctor said and at the same time Rose said "She's his daughter."

The Doctor frowned and whipped his head round to stare at Rose.

Jenny stepped forwards. "Hello Dad."

Amy stared at the young blonde girl. The Doctor continued to frown at Rose.

Amy eventually spoke, "Um you have a daughter…"

The Doctor sighed. "Got my hand put into a machine, extracted my DNA and boom she is created, and then she DIED but she's alive."

"Nice to see you too Dad, don't act all shocked that I'm alive, I just regenerated but didn't change, unlike you have."

The Doctor continued to frown at Rose. "How do you know she's my daughter?"

Rose fidgeted and didn't reply. The Doctor continued to look at her for an answer, but then turned to look at Jenny. "How did you get into the TARDIS?"

"With this," Jenny held up a small device strapped to her wrist.

"Where did you get a vortex manipulator?"

"Well…" She looked at Rose. "Nice to see you here Rose, how long have you been here."

Rose bit her lip, her eyes were wide and she looked worried. "Not long, just met him again earlier today."

The Doctor looked at the two of them with a very confused look on his face.

"I can't believe I actually found you Dad! Be back in a second!" She pressed a button on the vortex manipulator and disappeared.

"Wait where are you goi-" The Doctor sighed and turned his head sharply to look at Rose. "What is going on Rose? How do you know Jenny?"

Rose was silent and looked down at the floor.

"Rose?"

Amy cut in. "You said she was dead, but she's not."

"I went to this planet with Donna and Martha-"

"Donna?"

The Doctor looked sad and waved the question off. "Another companion of mine. Anyway Jenny was created, looked exactly like she does now. She took a bullet for me and she died. She didn't regenerate. But obviously she did after I left."

"Oh." Amy wondered who Donna was and what happened to her, but decided not to ask.

There was a flash and Jenny was back. "Hi Dad, just went to tell them that it worked and we found you!"

"Who's 'them…" The Doctor looked behind her and saw a man with a big grin on his face. "Oh… Oh…"

Amy recognized the man from one of Rose's photos.

"Jack," said the Doctor. Captain Jack Harkness stood there beaming.

"Hey Doc! Great to see you again, changed your face again though! Not too bad looking." Jack laughed. "And you have new companions eh? Nice to meet you," he extended his hand to Amy and winked. Amy smiled back.

"Hello, I'm her husband." Rory stepped protectively in front of Amy.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack smiled at Rory too.

"Oh no we've got Jack and Pond, the two biggest flirts in the world in the same room." The Doctor moaned.

"Anyway Doc I didn't know you had a daughter! She's very pretty."

"No Jack!" The Doctor said sternly.

Jenny stepped forwards. "Dad, after you left I regenerated and went off the travel the stars like I said I would. I ended up on earth eventually at a place called Torchwood and met Jack here and we got these vortex manipulators!"

"And you know Rose…"

Jack noticed Rose who had been standing quietly in the shadows. "Rosie! I thought he left you behind!" He pulled her into a big hug.

Rose laughed shakily. "He did but I found him again, just today." She wasn't looking at Jack, but behind him.

Jack looked behind him, "Ah almost forgot."

A little boy slowly walked out. Rose breathed in sharply. "Jack." She whispered and reached forward and picked the boy up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

The Doctor's eyes were wide. Amy and Rory were standing watching what was going on looking confused. Rose put the little boy down and he stood next to her clutching her hand tightly.

She looked away from the Doctor. "This is Jack, my son."


End file.
